Kiba Inuzuka
Kiba Inuzuka '''Inuzuka Kiba is a Legendary Blader in Metal Fight Beyblade Legendary Ressurection. Kiba owns Archer Gryph and her bey is infused with the Star Fragment of Earth. She is known as the reincarnation of Nemesis. Personality She is a usually happy blader with a very dark past. She was once a dark blader, who worked with her father to help destroy Nemesis. She loves to blade and likes to hurt Zalkire whenever she can. She enjoys sleeping and listening to music, along with watching anime. But, if you get her mad, her hair turns bright white and her eyes turn deep red and she'll attack you without a second thought. History Kiba was once a dark blader who worked with her father. Her father has died and left her to fend for herself. She decided to join the good guys. One night she was training in the forest when she looked to the sky. She reconized the Wolf star formation, but something was off. She called her bey, Shadow Wolf, back and stared into the sky. Suddenly, one of the stars shined brighter than the others and flew down at her. Her bey, along with herself, absorbed the fragment. This caused a vision to go through her head. She saw 10 bladers, including herself, standing side-by-side with different auras. She had a pitch black one. On her left side was a blader with a red aura. On her right, a blader with a blue one. A voice called out to her and told her the story of the previous Legend Bladers, Rago, and Nemesis. She could her the names of the others, but could only make out a few. Zalkire, King, Lauren, Zero, Lego, and her own. But then, they all disappear and in front of her was Earth itself. She was in space! Suddenly, a dark shadow cast over the Earth. As she tried to take in what was happening, a figure arose from the shadow. It was Nemesis. The beast told her that she was a reincarnation of it and was the Blader of Earth. She denied it, only to be told wrong. She vowed she would blade for the good guys and the beast agreed. The beast said that it wanted to prove to the others that darkness can change into light. She promised the beast that she would. Then, a white light filled the area and she was sent back into the real world. She woke up on the ground. Her Shadow Wolf evolved into Archer Gryph. She new that she was a chosen one who was to stop the New Nemesis from rising. With her new "Armored Eagle",she got up and took off on the search for the others. When she found the others, she was told off. They rejected her because of her dark past. This angered her and she went on a rampage. She destroyed forests and mountains, until a voice called out to her and calmed her down. As she calmed, she looked around. No one was near her. Then, she turned around. In front of her, was an angel. The angel happened to be her father. He told her that she wasn't like him and that she was an amazing blader. She just needed to prove that to the others. So, she set off to show them her true self. Abilities '''Dark Energy(Artificial) -Is the ability that allows Kiba to turn day into night and emit beams of darkness from her body.This ability was given to Kiba by her father.In battle,her bey can shoot out Dark Energy and confuse the other beys by creating copies of itself. The Dark Energy is the main source of her special moves. Weapons Reaper Blade '- She carries around a "Death Sycthe" in the shape of a chain saw. (This is different for each Reaper. For one, it may be a giant Ninja Star or even a Boomarang.) This helps her defend herself against her enemies. It cuts through anything and everything. So, think twice about messing with her. Beyblade Archer Gryph C145S - Kiba's "Legendary Bey" that evolved from Shadow Wolf 145WD. Special Moves '''Darkness Destruction Blast '- Gryph sends out some of it's dark energy and creates a barriar around the stadium so the other bey cannot escape. Gryph then begins to drain it's spin and attack nonstop. '''God Smasher - Gryph powers up to it's ultimate peak and soars into the air. It comes back down, and either crashes into the other bey or the stadium. If it hits the stadium, the stadium will explode. This can destroy the other opponant's bey if Kiba is angry. Darkness Riser - Gryph changes the day into night and uses energy from the darkness to power up. The stars in the sky aline and send down energy into Gryph. This causes it to go into Warrior Mode and attack the other bey at full strength. The other bey is usually defeated by this, and in cases where Kiba is mad, may be destroyed. Gear She has been seen with a red Launcher Grip with a black grip rubber and a black right-spin string launcher with red prongs. She also has a Death Sycthe that helps her defeat her enemies. Dunamis Sig 2.png|Kiba IMG_1034.png|Kiba readying Wolf. Halsemon.jpg|The beast of Kiba's "Armored Eagle" Silphymon.jpg|The beast of Kiba's Gryph (Warrior Mode) kuroshitsuji__grell__s_chainsaw_by_differentiation-d3jxwvz.jpg|Kiba's "Death Sycthe" Category:Legendary Blader Category:Female